Brock (game)
Brock (タケシ Takeshi) serves as the Gym Leader at the Pewter City Gym, and holds the Boulder Badge for the trainers that defeat him in a Pokémon battle. In the games, Brock specializes in and only uses Rock-type Pokémon. In the anime series, Brock has become the longest lasting traveling companion to trainer Ash Ketchum In Anime In the Pokémon anime, Brock aspires to be the greatest Pokémon Breeder, and gives up his title of Gym Leader after Ash Ketchum wins his first Kanto League Gym Badge from him. He is first seen taking care of his nine siblings. After Ash loses to Brock, a stranger offers to help make his Pikachu stronger. Pikachu (after being hooked up to a local hydro-power station) becomes stronger and manages to defeat Geodude, but Onix remains too strong. Onix has Pikachu in a body bind; however, Pikachu's previous electric attack ravaged the gym, which set off the sprinklers, weakening Onix. Ash declines the badge on the grounds that he unfairly beat Brock, but Brock later catches up to him and presents to him the badge, saying that he wants Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the best. The stranger that first helped Ash reveals himself to be Brock's father, Flint, who has a tendency to not notify people it is him. Brock is now free to train himself, and joins Ash and Misty on their journey. Since then, he travels with Ash and Misty on his many adventures. In the Orange Islands series, he leaves the team to join Professor Felina Ivy, but mysteriously returns to Pallet Town when Ash wins the Orange League Championship. Rejoining Ash and Misty, Brock travels to Johto, where he continues to help Ash and Misty. Upon the conclusion of the Silver Conference, the three part ways, Brock heading back to Pewter City. It is there (in an episode of Pokémon Chronicles) that he discovers his estranged mother Lola (Mizuho in the original), who, because she is a Water Pokémon Trainer, has ruined the reputation of the Gym he defended so long ago and had ended up filling the gym with water (causing Brock to comically freak out and keeps repeating "A LAKE!!!" when he first see's it). By defeating his mother, he restores the Gym's reputation, and proceeds to leave all his Pokémon (except Forretress) to his younger brother Forrest, before departing for the Hoenn region, where he catches up with Ash and his two new friends, May and Max. The group travel across Hoenn and then return to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier. The group went their separate ways and Brock met up with Ash in Sinnoh. During this time, both Brock's father, Flint (Munō in the original, who was also Brock's predecessor as Gym Leader), ran off again, and his oldest younger brother Forrest (Jirō in the original) have taken the role of Gym Leader in Pewter City, as well as the responsibility of caring for his many other younger siblings. Brock is the oldest of ten siblings, with five brothers and four sisters. Brock is always well-equipped, and is sometimes the voice of reason when Ash and Misty (and later, May and Dawn) get into an argument. He is also hardworking and is always willing to help others. Coupled with his experiences in taking care of others, Brock often prepares food and does most of the chores for the main characters. Brock is also exceptionally good at making food for Pokémon. Running gags Over the course of the series, there have come to be a couple of reoccurring gags related to Brock that have become quite prominent. Girls One of the most notable running gags in the anime is that Brock makes advances on virtually every girl his age or older he meets and is usually met by rejection, confusion, or forced retreat by Misty, Max, or his Pokémon, Croagunk. One of several exceptions was Professor Ivy, the Pokémon Professor from the Orange Islands, with whom he spent some time away from the show. He later returns but refuses to explain why he left her, simply saying "Don't mention that name!" Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier in Tohjo Falls seems to have a liking towards Brock (partially because she has a soft spot for Pokémon with squinty eyes) almost traveling with him, before Max interrupts. Other girls who had feelings for Brock include Wilhemina, Temaku and Holly. His crushes include the various Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's, which he can differentiate with ease based on very perceptive but minute observations. Because of this, he can spot impostor Joy's and Jenny's instantly. oatmeal pokemon An other one of the notable running gags is how Brock is forced to entertain an audience while other characters retrieve something which would typically be another Pokémon that would have been putting on a show for the current audience that has likely been stolen by Team Rocket. During the cases in which he do as such he repeats one song (usually an English version of "Takeshi no Paradise", one of the Japanese ending themes) ad nauseam to the point that he is either booed offstage or loses interest in singing he reveals that he sings this song over and over is because its the only song he knows. Fame Checker poof *What does this person do? Pewter City Pokémon Gym Leader: Brock The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! -Pewter Gym - sign ---- *Favorite kind of Pokémon? My rock-hard willpower is evident in even my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type! -Pewter Gym - Brock ---- *What is this person like? There aren’t many serious Pokémon trainers here. They’re all like Bug Catchers, you know, just hobbyists. But Pewter Gym’s Brock isn’t like that, not one bit. -Pewter City - young man ---- *What is this person like? Brock is cool. He's not just tough. People like and respect him. I want to become a Gym Leader like him. -Route 4 - boy ---- *What does this person do? Hi. I’m excavating for fossils here under Mt. Moon. Sometimes, Brock of Pewter Gym lends me a hand. -Mt. Moon - man ---- *What is this person like? Brock rarely laughs, but is said to be unable to stop if he starts. -Pewter Museum - Pokémon Journal From: Brock To: Player In this big world of ours, there must be many tough trainers. Let's both keep training and making ourselves stronger! -Message from Brock In Games Brock, in the main series Pokémon games, has always been featured as the Pewter City Gym Leader. He first appeared in the original games, and later on, an older version of Brock was seen in Pokémon Gold and Silver. Brock was again the Pewter Gym Leader in the Red and Blue remakes, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, with an updated appearance. An updated version of the Gen II Brock is seen in The remakes Heartgold and Soulsilver Sprites Pokémon In the Games Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver In Anime On Hand At Pewter Gym Returned Manga Voice Actors *'English: Eric Stuart' (4Kids) *'English: Bill Rogers' (PUSA/DuArt) *'German:' Marc Stachel *'''Japanese: 'Yuji Ueda'' Trivia *Brock's personality reflects the one of Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon. *Brock owns a Pokegear as of DP144 which he gets from Kazunari's father. *Brock's name is a play on the word ROCK, because he is a rock type pokemon trainer. *Brock has an Onix in all of the Pokemon Games. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon breeders Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Main Characters